Brainstorming in Underworld
by Zexy et Baka
Summary: Séries de drabbles basés essentiellement sur les Dieux des rêves et l'armée d'Hadès. Rating M / délires en tout genre à ne pas prendre au sérieux.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada sauf les deux cerveaux (ou plutôt les deux grains de sable) qui écrivent.

Voici notre premier drabble en commun. Il est assez long pour un drabble mais les prochains seront plus courts. Nous espérons que l'humour vous plaira !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Drabble 1 ou Quelle famille !

Cette nuit à Elysion était particulière fraiche ce soir, car oui il ne faut pas oublier que la nuit existe aussi au Paradis, et les dieux jumeaux étaient aux premières loges sur leur balcon pour profiter de l'air. Estimant que le thé n'était pas assez viril pour lui, Thanatos avait droit à sa tasse de café, et c'est à travers la fumée qui émanait de cette dernière qu'il surveillait chaque mouvement de son cher frère. Celui-ci semblait complètement ailleurs et morose depuis quelques jours au point de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Et jamais ô grand jamais, Hypnos n'avait une seule fois boudé son frère depuis leur naissance. Comprenez bien que la vie dans un Tupperware comme deux pauvres tranches de melon n'était pas la meilleure enfance dont on puisse rêver.

Bref, la situation était catastrophique pour Thanatos qui réfléchissait à s'en faire exploser les neurones sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son doudou blond lui fasse la trougne. N'ayant pas pour habitude de faire dans la dentelle et d'employer la diplomatie courtoise de gentleman réputée chez les anglais, à l'exception d'un bourru alcoolique monosourcil dont on s'abstiendra de citer l'identité, le noiraud alla droit au but :

-T'accouches oui ou merde ? Quelle gaffe monumentale tu me reproches cette fois-ci ? D'avoir teint les sous-vêtements d'Hadès en rose fluo?

L'autre ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas un cil. Il n'avait même pas entendu ce que disait son jumeau. Lui, regardait au loin, bien au-delà de l'Elysion, dans son passé. Il ne pouvait s'ôter leur visage, ces cinq frimousses souriantes, ronchonnes ou encore blasées, ces cinq caractères totalement différents et qui pourtant lui étaient si propres.

-Je suis vraiment le pire des enfoirés ! S'exclama enfin le Sommeil en mettant une violente droite à la table qui s'écroula au sol, emportant au passage la Mort dans sa chute.

Le blond disparu dans son monde sous le regard interloqué de son frère qui était toujours à terre, les jambes légèrement entrouvertes et sa tunique remontée qui laissait entrapercevoir son boxer avec Pedobear sur l'entrejambe.

De son côté, Hypnos arriva à sa destination et se précipita vers les profondeurs de son élément. Il y trouva une porte semblable à celle d'une cage et la frappa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement en exploser le verrou. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout était noir et en ruine. Le plafond comme le sol était impossible à distinguer tant la dimension était immense. Seules des plateformes, un peu partout dans l'air, permettaient de poser pied mais ce n'est pas ce qui importait au terrible dieu. Celui-ci décolla aussitôt à la vitesse de la lumière, passant devant de gros orbes brisés ainsi que de nombreuses plantations fanées pour finalement aboutir devant ce qui semblait être des restes de portails. D'une vague de cosmos, il balaya chaque morceau.

-Montrez-vous ! Cria-t-il, ne me dites pas que vous avez définitivement été rasé de ce monde ! S'il-vous-plait…

Un bruit ressemblant à un léger gémissement se fit entendre derrière lui et il les vit. Cinq boules lumineuses flottaient. L'une était entourée de mini boules brillantes, une autre avait une sorte de chien monstrueux qui lui tournait autour, sa voisine de palier était prise dans un filet de pavot, celle qui suivait était fissurée, brillait moins que les autres et avait une miniature d'arène placée sous elle dont elle semblait aspirer quelque chose, et autour de la dernière, flottaient des arches.

-Vous avez encore besoin de nous pour une guerre ? Demanda la dernière.

-Non, je suis venu vous chercher et tout reprendre à zéro, mes fils, souffla Hypnos en serrant les cinq sphères contre lui. Je vais vous redonner un corps et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé les enfants…

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir, nous ne partons pas en guerre ?

-Non Oneiros, plus jamais je ne vous enverrez à l'abattoir. Vous avez trop donné toi et tes frères.

-J'suis une fille moi ! S'exclama la première.

-Putain Phantasos arrête avec ça ! Cria l'orbe au chien, t'es juste un mec qui aime se travestir et collectionner des rêves et des bras !

-Oh ! Tu es jaloux Ikelos ! Avoue que tu es triste de ne pas être aussi viril qu'El Cid.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr ! El Cid ! Rugit celle avec l'arène, j'ai raté de peu de savourer ses rêves, sa volonté et sa vie !

-Pour infos, la guerre sainte est finie depuis 250 ans, coupa l'orbe aux pavots, je doute qu'il soit encore en vie. Alors Phobetor, tu te calmes, et les deux autres, chut !

-Il doit avoir un remplaçant depuis le temps Morphée, s'exclama l'illusioniste, et je suis sûre qu'il doit être aussi beau et froid.

-L'autre et ses phantasmes de sadomasochiste…

-La ferme Ikelos !

-Calmez-vous les enfants, les interrompit Hypnos qui se massait les tempes, je vous sors d'ici et vous réglez vos comptes après.

Et c'est avec ses cinq ballons de handball phosphorescent qu'Hypnos revint sur la terrasse, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son paquet explose et que cinq mioches de dix ans s'écrasent sur le sol, au pied de Thanatos.

-J'ignorais que tes tendances se portaient aussi sur les enfants. Je savais tes coups étranges mais alors là…

-Ne dis pas d'âneries Thanatos, je ne vais pas me faire mes propres fils tout de même.

-Et cha chille, ajouta Phantasos, toujours le museau face contre terre.

Les dream god se levèrent et furent heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur visage d'autrefois. Un gros câlin général s'ensuivit. La Mort qui n'aimait définitivement pas ce genre de retrouvailles, décida d'aller directement à la case lit, sans même demander ses câlins privés avec son frère. Ce dernier le rejoignit deux heures après et se coucha à ses côtés après avoir bordé ses fils.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée mais aucun des jumeaux ne dormaient. Il n'y avait pas d'activités torrides, juste des réflexions silencieuses, enfin, si on oubliait Thanatos et sa curiosité.

-Pourquoi tu ne les ramène que maintenant ?

-J'avais peur de savoir comment ils réagiraient... et puis je me suis dit que je devais les ramener même s'ils me tuaient juste après.

-Je vois…

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir doucement et leurs regards se posèrent sur des quintuplés avec des yeux fatigués et larmoyants.

-On peut dormir avec vous ? Demandèrent-ils timidement, on a fait un cauchemar…

-Et c'est pas de ma faute, bailla Ikelos en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

La mine déconfite des enfants passa aussitôt, et tous sautèrent avec joie sur le lit et se placèrent de façon à entourer leur papa et tonton. Le lit était bien assez grand pour tous les caser, après tout quand deux dieux nécessitent un matelas pour leurs ébats, et en sachant de qui il s'agit, il faut le plus grand de chez Monforama. La suite de la nuit put enfin reprendre son cours normal sous le sourire d'Hadès, assit dans l'herbe avec une chevelure verte sur les genoux, et de la pluie d'étoiles filantes qu'il faisait tomber pour couronner le tout.

/0\0/0\

**Voilà les gens ! 8D Oui, c'est normal que ce soit en gras, c'est Baka à l'antenne XD**

**Bref ! Je tiens juste à préciser que je joue ici le rôle absolument gratifiant de pot de fleur, parce que ce drabble en haut, c'est Zexy qui l'a écrite à 99.9999999% (sans déconner, j'ai ajouté 9 mots...), en même pas un après-midi s'il-vous-plait XD J'essaierais d'écrire aussi, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas la même qualité d'écriture T^T **_(Là c'est en italique, donc c'est Zexy qui a volé le micro ! :pp je tiens juste à dire que Baka a écrit des drabbles et qu'ils seront postés. Et j'ai pas tout écrit, on a fait le délire toutes les deux, j'ai juste retapé)._

**Enfin bon, le but de ce drabble est (selon moi) de vous faire découvrir ce qu'on pense des dream gods 8D Mon avis ? C'est mes frangins à MOUAAAHHHH ! *se prend une enclume***

**Pourquoi il faut toujours que je raconte ma vie, telle est la question XD**

**Enfin bon j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira ! :3**

**Baka**

**PS: Vous voulez la preuve que j'adore les dieux des rêves ? Je fais pousser du pavot chez mouah 8D *la fille pas du tout louche* **_(Véridique ! xD elle m'en envoie quand j'en ai plus...xD)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens ! :33

On est tellement contentes que ça vous ai plu XD Nous qui pensions faire un flop avec notre fandom innovant, nous avons été agréablement surprises.

Merci à PerigrinTouque pour sa review, son follow et son favorite, Kangoo pour sa review, NekroPhobia pour sa review, sa follow et son fav', L'envol du griffon pour son follow et son fav', et la review et le favorite de MisterKaguya! Ça en fait, du monde, pour un seul chapitre et c'est super motivant pour la suite ^^

Comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus court.

Disclaimer: Rien à nous, à part les idées shootées au pavot ! (paie ta transition... XD)

Bonne lecture ! :3

/0\0/0\

Drabble 2 ou L'épée de Damoclès de la surface

Tentant de se maitriser et de ne pas soupirer une nouvelle fois - on est un dieu froid ou on en est pas un -, le seigneur dodo se dirigea vers le premier fleuriste qu'il aperçut.

Eh oui, la déité s'était enfin décidée à lever son divin fessier d'Elysion et de sortir. Enfin, plus précisément, le big boss Hades lui avait gentiment demandé d'aller chercher des fleurs pour égayer les enfers, sous peine de s'en prendre une. De punition, pas de fleur. Pourquoi aller en chercher sur Terre ? Parce que le dieu blond rechignait à en arracher d'Elysion. De ce fait, il était allé dans le monde mortel, tentant d'ignorer les couinements de chiots abandonnés de ses fils, ainsi que leurs yeux de chatons orphelins perdu sous la pluie.

Hypnos arriva devant les fleurs, qu'il dévisagea. Elles ne valaient vraiment pas celles du paradis, mais bon, tant pis, hein. Il réfléchissait à quelle variété emporter, tout en songeant qu'il aurait justement dû emporter Morphée avec lui, pour qu'il le conseille, quand il les vit. Ces pétales carmins et blanches, d'autres plus oranges, d'autres plus roses... Des pavots. Il les observa longuement, et resta campé sur ses positions: ceux de son fils étaient bien plus beaux.

La fleuriste, ayant remarqué le grand blond - ou plutôt son visage, ses courbes, ses jambes, ses... Bref. -, s'approcha de lui. Voyant qu'il regardait les fleurs avec un air appuyé, elle demanda, méfiante tout de même:

- Bonjour... Ces fleurs vous intéressent ?

Hypnos soupira intérieurement, embêté de devoir répondre.

- Non, je regardais.

- C'est pour vous droguer ? Fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

Le cerveau du dieu mit du temps à assimiler ce que l'autre greluche venait de dire. Finalement, il répondit très lentement:

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas les propriétés du pavot ?

Le blond agita sa main, comme pour chasser un insecte ennuyeux.

- Je sais qu'il peut endormir...

- Pas seulement, le pavot somnifère, ou pavot à opium, peut servir à fabriquer de l'héroïne.

Le dieu bugua. Purement et simplement. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne bougeait plus. Enfin, délaissant totalement l'humaine, il fonça vers son monde. Arrivé, il vit Phantasos, essayant tant bien que mal de coiffer Ikelos, tout en évitant les morsures et autres griffures de ce dernier; Oneiros, lisant un livre, avec Phobetor endormi sur son épaule; et Morphée, dans un coin, occupé à faire sécher un pavot flétri pour récupérer ses graines. Le Sommeil fonça sur ce dernier, et l'attrapa par le col:

- Ne me dis pas que tu te drogues ?! Siffla-t-il, mauvais.

Son fils, déstabilisé par la question, et perdant son sang-froid, balbutia:

- Que… Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait fabriquer de la drogue avec.

- Je ne m'en sers pas comme ça... Commença Morphée. Parfois, je fais du pain, mais...

- Au lieu d'être drogué, il est boulanger ! Pouffa Phantasos.

- Et toi tu es coiffeur, alors tais-toi ! Souffla Ikelos, agacé, avec un nœud rose dans les cheveux.

- Du... Pain ? Répéta Hypnos, un sourcil haussé.

-Beh oui du pain, tu sais bien, le long bâton doré et croquant qui laisse des saletés partout quand on mord dedans. Et moi je mets mon pavot dessus pour obtenir une surface noire et granuleuse.

-Je sais ce que c'est merci ! Nan mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es bien certain que tu ne te drogues pas avec ? Tu n'oserais pas, toi, mon fils, mon chéri, mon diamant, mon petit cœur fleuri, mon…

-Oui bon, abrèges, coupa le Modeleur, le rouge au joues.

-Mon lapin en sucre, mon canard en chocolat, mon bâtonnet de barbe à papa, te droguer comme un vulgaire humain en proie au désespoir ? Et puis même ! Pourquoi tu fais du pain ? C'est…humain, c'est trop …humain, y a que les humains qui font ça. Ce sont les humains qui ont fait ça ! Avec leurs sales petites pattes griffues, leur nez tout rose, et leur pelage gris.

-Non, là papa, tu confonds avec Ratatouille…

-Rataquoi ? Ahh ! Encore un truc humain ! Ils sont partout ! Y en a partout autour de moi, ils ont eu Hadès et ils m'auront aussi ! Regardez comment il a changé depuis que Shun est rentré dans sa vie ! Il sourit, il fait des cadeaux à tout le monde, il a permis les RTT et les congés payés aux spectres, ces sales humains, et …et…il a instauré une justice équitable aux enfers ! Pour une fois que je partage les sentiments de Rune…Le pauvre…Faire une dépression car il n'a plus son fouet, et ne peut plus condamner quelqu'un de façon exagérée. Bientôt il ouvrira même les portes d'Elysion à toute cette vermine !

Ses cinq fils le toisèrent, effarés. Les cheveux d'Hypnos étaient hérissés comme des poils de chats en colère et ses pupilles avaient tellement rétréci qu'ils ne les voyaient plus. Le blondinet fit demi-tour et partit. Phantasos se tourna vers Morphée :

-Wesh, c'est de la bonne ton herbe !

-Mais je ne comprends pas, il ne l'a ni fumée, ni mangé, ni reniflé.

-Ce sont sans doute les effluves. Il avait les pieds sur du pavot qui ont sans doute libéré leurs émanations, dit Oneiros.

De son côté, Hypnos arriva tout chancelant sur la terrasse et s'écroula au pied de son frère qui, au lieu de lui prêter main forte, avait mille idées perverses qui lui traversait l'esprit à la vue du corps de son frère couché. Toutefois, il la joua grand frère protecteur.

-Ça ne va pas petit frère ?

-Je…ma tête…j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir été moi pendant un moment…les humains…toujours eux…drogue….pavot.

Ce furent les derniers mots d'Hypnos qui s'endormit à même le sol. Thanatos eut un rictus sadique.

-Finalement, ces humains ont de bons côtés. Hmm …Merci Morphée de faire pousser du pavot, souffla la Mort en baissant les yeux sur son frère. Tu as toujours été innocent Hypnos, tu ne sais pas tout ce que l'on peut faire avec une personne dans ton état…

Le brun prit sa moitié dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre, en s'assurant bien de fermer la porte. C'est officiel, il y aurait du pavot dans toutes les jardinières du temple, et le pain au pavot deviendrait la spécialité d'Elysion.

/0\0/0\

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Celui-ci a quasiment été totalement écrit par Baka, après tout c'est elle la botaniste et c'est elle qui a trouvé l'idée de base du pavot. J'ai juste aidé pour trouver la fin mais après tout est d'elle. Je tiens à prévenir que ma petite Baka est une petite fleur sensible (bien que perverse) qui n'est jamais sûre d'elle quand elle poste son travail sur fanfic car elle redoute toujours les vilaines personnes aussi chargées d'insultes en elles que de pustules qui squattent sur Zelos. Aussi je vous demande gentiment de garder de possibles remarques acerbes pour vous. Je ne vise personne en particulier car je lis beaucoup d'auteur sur le fandom de Saint Seiya et je sais que ce sont tous des petits anges, mais quand je parle de personnes agressives, je vise surtout les anonymes sans comptes (même s'ils sont à 98% super gentil). Donc que personne ne prenne mal ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est vraiment pas le but ^^ mais si vous ne voulez pas rendre de compte à un Taureau (oui c'est mon signe et alors ? xD) en furie, restez constructifs dans vos reproches et courtois, car moi aussi je risque de très mal prendre une review michante (surtout que je suis dans ma période bac, donc pour peu que je rate une épreuve, je risque d'être aussi violente qu'une Great Horn (restons dans son signe xD))._

_Es todo para el momento. __Nous avons encore une longue liste de drabble avant d'arriver à l'épuisement du stock mais si jamais vous souhaitez voir quelque chose en particulier (comme Thani ou Hypnos à pwal), demandez-le nous :ppp _

_Bref, au prochain chapitre les p'tits Lu ! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens ! :3

**Juste un petit message de Baka: CAALIINNN ! XD Na, vraiment, merci d'avoir été si gentils avec moi :33 Ca compte beaucoup :33**

_Petit mot de Zexy qui passe par là en coup de vent: Hello les gens, merci pour vos commentaires ! Ça motive pour la suite ! _

Merci à **PeregrinTouque**, **L'envol du griffon**, **Guest**, **NekroPhobia**, **Kangoo** et **silenceloy** pour leur reviews ! :33

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Guest:** Merci beaucoup :33

**Silenceloy:** =3=

Bonne lecture ! :3

Bon anniversaire MisterKaguya ! 8D

* * *

Drabble 3 ou Jalousie fraternelle

Assit dans son grand sofa alors qu'une canicule frappait Elysion, Thanatos pestait, pour changer. Il repensait à sa triste enfance qu'il avait eue avec son frère, à toujours être rejeté par les autres dieux. Personne ne voulait d'eux, Zeus les avait chassé de son domaine et les avait jetés dans les bras d'Hadès après les avoir arraché à leur mère. Le noiraud se souvenait de son cher petit frère qui grelottait à ses côtés, les yeux embués de larmes, s'accrochant désespérément à lui dans la crainte qu'il lui soit pris aussi. La Mort avait regardé son frère droit dans les yeux en lui jurant que jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Et il avait tenu parole, défendant son jumeau contre tout contact avec quelqu'un d'autre, même Hadès. Ce dernier s'était vu plus d'une fois agressé par le jeune dieu en colère qui refusait à tout prix que son cadet puisse souffrir à nouveau. Mais cette garde rapprochée et se replie sur lui-même n'avaient pas apporté que des avantages au Sommeil qui, malgré une réflexion de calculateur et un tempérament de manipulateur fourbe, froid, mais terriblement sexy, ne savait pas se battre et redoutait toujours le contact contre un adversaire si jamais son jumeau venait à quitter ce monde.

Thanatos savait qu'il ne faisait pas toujours les bons choix pour son frère et il espérait qu'il ne le lui reprocherait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la Mort qui estimait une mauvaise décision de la part de son jumeau adoré. En effet, il lui en voulait tout bêtement d'avoir ramené ses neveux à la vie car ils avaient eu l'outrage impardonnable de voler toute l'attention de son blondinet d'amour qui ne le calculait plus du tout. La promesse que Thanatos avait faite à Hypnos n'était apparemment pas réciproquement valable. Des envies de bains de sang tentaient sournoisement le dieu qui se força à ne pas agir, pensant à son frère, en larmes, et totalement décomposé devant les cadavres de ses fils, morts autant de fois que le chevalier du Phoenix.

Etant trop occupé à tirer une gueule de dépressif pendu, la Mort ne vit pas son frère arriver dans son dos. C'est en se retournant violemment dans le but de mettre un coup de poing de rage dans l'air qu'il remarqua la présence de son jumeau qu'il rata d'un micromillimètre. Le Sommeil le regarda, légèrement choqué à l'idée d'avoir évité de justesse un coup qui l'aurait forcément envoyé valsé à l'autre bout du temple.

-Ah ! Hypnos ! Pardon d'avoir fait ça, je n'avais pas senti ta présence. Imagine bien que le coup n'était pas pour toi.

-Oui, je m'en doute un peu, enfin j'espère… Bref ! Je venais te voir afin de savoir si tu pouvais garder tes neveux une petite heure, j'ai une course importante à faire pour Hadès, il ne veut plus de pavots mais de l'alcool en très grande quantité. Je dois donc retourner chez ces…humains un petit moment. Tu es un amour de les garder, bisous je t'aime, à tout à l'heure.

Et sans laisser le temps au plus vieux de broncher ou de dire son opinion, le blondinet se jeta dans un vortex avec une motivation à casser des briques avec le petit doigt. Finalement, après une petite réflexion, le dieu se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux d'avoir les petits quintuplés sous son emprise pendant une heure. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il alla vers leur chambre, leur petite boubouille en ligne de mire. Ils allaient voir qui était le plus important aux yeux d'Hypnos. Le dieu déboula précipitamment.

-Ecoutez-moi bien bandes de petits monstres, je ne le répèterais pas deux fois ! Hypnos est à moi et si vous l'ennuyez avec vos chichis, vous aurez affaire à moi !

-Mais tonton, on a rien fais, chouina Oneiros.

-Me prenez pas pour un idiot sale morveux ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu perfide qui a pour but de me ravir l'intérêt de mon Hypnos.

Le dieu claqua la porte et la ferma à clé, laissant les petits couiner et frapper violemment sur la paroi de bois. Leurs petits pouvoirs étaient encore bien faibles pour faire exploser la porte. Thanatos se rassit à la terrasse et fixa l'horizon, le regard sévère, sa tasse de café au bec. Il fit une partie d'échec en solitaire jusqu'au retour de son frère qui était éreinté de son second voyage consécutif chez les humains.

-Tu t'es bien amusé cette fois-ci ?

-J'préfère pas en parler. C'est fou comme les humains sont encore plus stupides sous l'influence de l'alcool. Ils avouent leurs secrets les plus intimes, insultent tout le monde et se laissent toucher par d'autres.

-Tu ne nieras pas que ce dernier exemple te convient tout à fait. Tu n'as pas rechigné à nos petits câlins après que tu ais succombé au pavot de Morphée.

-Je l'ai fait exprès ! S'offusqua le blond, le rouge aux joues. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Morphée, comment vont mes fils ?

-Oh, bien je pense.

-Thanatos, gronda Hypnos, tu t'es occupé d'eux au moins ?

-J'suis allé les voir une fois et ils allaient bien.

Inquiet pour ses précieux petits bouts de choux, le dieu partit d'un pas pressant et tourna la poignée de la chambre qui resta bloquée.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Papa au secours ! Tonton nous a séquestrés après nous avoir crié dessus ! S'écria Phobetor.

-Et il a essayé d'abuser de moi ! Pleurnicha Phantasos.

-Qu'est-ce tu dis comme connerie toi ? Contra Ikelos, il nous a engueulés sans raison et nous as enfermés ! Il t'a pas violé !

-Son regard démontrait le contraire !

-Ah parce que tu lis dans le regard des gens toi maintenant, c'est nouveau ça ! Hé les gars, Phantasos est un augure !

-La ferme !

-Quoi ? Tu me dis pas la f…

-THANATOS ! Hurla Hypnos, stoppant net la dispute de ses fils.

-Oui mon cher frère d'amour ?

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu leur as fait ?! Continua le blondinet en arrachant net la porte, libérant ses fils qui lui sautèrent dessus en mode « gros câlin à leur papounet d'amour ».

-Ils m'ont insulté ! Se défendit le brun, mécontent de les voir sur sa propriété.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il a hurlé en nous menaçant ! Brailla Morphée.

-Thanatos ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

-Hihihi, il est jaloux car tu passes moins de temps avec lui. On t'accapare trop papounet, sourit Phantasos.

-Grand frère, souffla le blond, tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

-Oui…je t'aime et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus rien pour toi.

-Oh…Thanatos…Je ne m'en apercevais pas… Pardonne-moi je t'en prie, tu as tant fait pour moi et je ne te remercie pas en retour. Tu me soutenais dans les moments difficiles, tu me protégeais…

-Shhhht…je sais tout ça.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que le Sommeil posa ses poids et se jeta sur les lèvres de son frère qui mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quand son cerveau s'actualisa, il agrippa les hanches de son jumeau d'une main et commença à détacher la chemise que le blond avait mise pour aller à la surface, dévoilant ses épaules immaculées qu'il parsema de petits suçons qui se perdirent dans le cou. Le brun se délectait des gémissements étouffés de son frère tandis que la main située à sa ceinture, descendait effleurer le petit derrière rond qu'il connaissait tant. Hypnos se sentait perdre pied, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. La Mort appuya sur une zone sensible avec son genou, faisant couiner le Sommeil qu'il souleva juste après comme une mariée.

-Bande de petits cochons, arrêtez de baver sales pustules. Cet appel au viol est à moi.

-Pas de problème, s'exclama Phantasos, des étoiles pleins les yeux alors que les autres avaient détourné le regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas si gênants que ça finalement… Mais on en reparlera plus tard, sinon toute l'excitation de mon tendre paquet va disparaitre. Ça serait dommage pour lui de devoir tout recommencer~~

-T-Thanatos, soupira Hypnos.

-Patiente encore un peu, petit pervers, susurra le dieu ténébreux au creux de l'oreille de sa moitié, lui donnant un flot de frisson.

Phantasos qui était le seul à être resté pour écouter, n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre des miaulements et des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il en sautilla de joie.

* * *

**Voilà ! :D On espère que ça vous a plu ! :3**

**Tout ce chapitre est de Zexy (je pense que ça se voit XD)** _Que Baka a gentiment corrigé et posté car je n'avais pas le temps de le faire ^^ _

**Bye ! :3** _Bisous ^w^_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! :3

**Ce drabble est de moi, c'était un délire que je me suis faite toute seule il y a longtemps XD**

**J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, parce que j'ai posté une fic LotR sur mon compte qui s'est prise un vent (m'enfin je savais que ça allait donner ça XD), c'était la fin de 3e (donc je perdais certains amis qui allaient dans un lycée différent...) et je stressait pour le brevet, mais finalement je me suis bien amusée à écrire XD**

Merci à **PeregrinTouque** **NekroPhobia**, **silenceloy** et ******Kangoo** pour leur reviews ! :33

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Silenceloy:** Oui, en même temps vu ses membres... XD On adore Phanta aussi XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 4 ou Quiproquo

L'ambiance était tendue dans le Royaume d'Hades. Trois spectres bien précis se regardaient avec un air étrange. Leur visage rouge à force de lutter contre l'inévitable, il Les regardaient tomber, les uns après les autres. Et ils comptaient, et recommençaient, encore et encore. Tout autour d'eux s'amassaient Leurs cadavres, jetés avec négligence par terre. La plupart étaient brisés.

Le combat continuait, sans fin, toujours le même geste, même s'il paraissait de moins en moins assuré à mesure qu'Ils se vidaient.

Les trois spectres semblait sur le point de lâcher prise, mais chacun refusait d'admettre leur défaite. Les morceaux brillants étaient étalés sur le sol, tout autour d'eux. L'atmosphère de l'endroit était lourde, étouffante. Cependant, la main tremblante, ils continuaient, pour leur honneur, pour la victoire. A chaque réincarnation, tout recommençait, inlassablement.

L'un des Trois tangua, puis s'écroula au sol, étouffant. Les deux derniers se regardaient fixement, sans broncher. D'autres cadavres, d'autres tremblements, et finalement, un seul resta debout.

Ce dernier eu un sourire qui s'étala sur son visage.

- J'ai gagné le cuitage des trois juges ! RESPECTEZ MOI-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Puis il tomba face contre terre, avec demain, une très grosse migraine.

Hades soupira, et Les regarda.

Les verres de bière étalés sur le sol.

* * *

**I regret nothing 8D**

**C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire XD**

**A la prochaine ! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada

_Voici un nouveau petit drabble. Chose promise, chose dût, maintenant que nos épreuves sont finies, nous allons reprendre nos petits délires. Celui-ci arrive assez vite car nous avons reçu une menace traumatisante impliquant des Teletubbies! Nous tairons le nom du malfrat qui a dit ça car nous trouvons cette personne très gentille !_

**A propos du chapitre précédent:**

**Et non, ce n'est pas Rhada qui gagne ! Il s'est bien battu, mais a perdu face à... Minos ! XD Eh oui, cependant des recherches sont en cours et le marionettiste aurait "aidé" Rhadamante à tomber grâce à ses fils... Nous continuons l'enquête XD**

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**silenceloy: Merci pour ta review ! Moui en effet XD Je connais ce fanart, mais ce drabble est assez vieux, c'était à la base un drabble de 100 mots, mais je crois que j'avais juste envie d'écrire sur les juges qui se bourraient la tronche XD**

**Lokiragnarok: Merci pour ta review, je réponds en haut ! (cat)**

**Merci aussi à L'envol du griffon, à NekroPhobia et à PerigrinTouque à qui nous avons répondu par MP !**

/0\0/0\

Drabble 5 ou Une obsession vraiment obsessionnelle.

Une jovialité sans borne avait élu domicile à Elysion depuis que Thanatos avait enfermé les Dream God par pur professionnalisme de baby-sitting. Hypnos pouvait maintenant lui faire pleinement confiance pour garder ses précieux petits enfants. Ces derniers avaient pardonné à leur oncle qui les couvrait de bisous depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à lui accorder plus de temps en compagnie de leur père.

Les jumeaux étaient entrain de ranger leur temple, pour une fois qu'ils ne buvaient pas du café et du thé, car Hadès avait décrété que le taux de nymphes serait réduit à cause d'un manque soudain de budget, parti en fumée à cause de la beuverie de ses spectres mais aussi dans la préparation de l'évènement estival tant attendu par tous les Enfers.

Cette idée de nettoyage forcé déplaisait fortement à Thanatos qui était purement outré de cette restriction forcée alors que son frère le prenait de manière plus « cool ». En effet, depuis le retour à la vie de ses cinq démons angéliques, le Sommeil était encore plus calme que d'habitude et avait perdu un peu de sa froideur et de son sadisme. C'est donc avec un sourire béat, limite niais, qu'il ramassait sa lingerie sexy tandis que la Mort passait l'aspirateur avec un tissu dans les cheveux, façon Cendrillon. Mais trêve de blablas sur les deux futurs postulants à « C'est du Propre » et intéressons-nous plutôt aux quintuplés qui ne sont pas du tout à Elysion mais …

-Ahhhh ! Ouiiii ! Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux tellement pluuuus !

-Rah mais tais-toi Phantasos ! S'exclama Ikelos, on n'est pas à la maison là mais en pleine rue, donc entouré d'humains qui nous toisent comme des moules depuis que tu t'es mis à sauter comme une coccinelle piquée à la testostérone.

-Décoince-toi un peu, Ike, c'est le plus beau jour de l'année et je tiens à en profiter un max ! Alors ne pourris pas mon plaisir avec ta mauvaise humeur.

-Je dois pas être le seul à râler vu que Phobetor et Morphée m'aident à porter tes sacs de fringues !

-Ecoute-moi bien toi, gronda le blond. Les soldes c'est toute ma vie ! Ne gâche pas mon plaisir et contente-toi d'avancer.

-Nous ne sommes pas tes esclaves Phantasos !

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, regardez-moi cette lingerie fine, une vraie merveille, s'extasia le travesti. Oneiros, je suis persuadé que ça irait très bien sur toi !

-Sans façon…

-Pfffff … vous ne comprendrez jamais mon goût de la mode. Suivez-moi, je vais vous initier.

Et sans que les quatre autres n'aient eu le temps de crier au viol, l'Illusionniste les poussa dans un magasin et aguicha un vendeur afin de lui donner les goûts de ses frères même sans les connaitre. A une rue des quintuplés, le même problème d'incompréhension vestimentaire avait lieu. Le représentant du débat « la mode pour les nuls » était Aphrodite, le chevalier d'or des Poissons, et les malheureuses victimes étaient tous les autres protecteurs d'Athéna, tirés de force dans le monde merveilleux du shopping. Certains essayèrent de sortir des griffes du suédois comme Deathmask ou Saga, mais c'était sans compter sur Mu et Shaka qui les retenait de force sous prétextes qu'ils quittaient rarement le Sanctuaire pour passer du temps avec eux. Les deux bleus avaient protesté contre cette injustice, mais ils avaient vite succombé aux profils baissés et aux yeux larmoyants couverts par des mèches rebelles des deux chevaliers sages.

Aphrodite poussa la bande d'or dans un magasin. Seul Shion et Dohko restèrent à la terrasse d'un café voisin à la devanture du commerce, s'estimant trop vieux. Faire accompagnateur de voyage scolaire suffisait amplement.

De la même façon que Phantasos avait aguiché un vendeur, Aphrodite fit de même. En se retournant, tout sourire, pour donner le feu vert, il vit avec un soupçon de colère que tous étaient partis. Seul Aldébaran était resté afin de faire plaisir au suédois. Ce dernier soupira et partit finalement visiter la boutique avec le Taureau.

De leur côté, les Dream God avaient fui la tyrannie du blond mais étaient restés dans le magasin, certains articles les ayant aguichés malgré leur mépris de la mode. Les blonds étaient aux chemises, Ikelos aux polos et Oneiros, lui regardait tout autre chose. Son regard ciblait un jeune homme qui regardait différentes chemises. Il détourna vite son attention sur Phantasos qui venait de sauter sur un pauvre client qui se retrouva à terre, l'Illusionniste sur le dos, et des portants sur eux. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Oracle en voyant son cadet faire mais au fond de lui, un autre sentiment brûlait dans son cœur.

-Phantasos, on y va, tout de suite, déclara-t-il d'un ton très froid.

Le nommé leva les yeux vers son frère et acquiesça. Les autres toisèrent l'argenté d'un air interrogateur mais le suivirent quand il partit. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à leur retour où papa Hypnos les accueillit à bras ouverts. Il reçut un gros vent de la part d'Oneiros qui s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le Sommeil fut tout secoué par cette réaction mais Morphée se chargea de lui expliquer.

-Mon titou… vous avez pour mission d'enquêter sur lui ! Je veux le revoir sourire !

Les quatre hochèrent la tête mais choisirent de laisser leur frère souffler et se reposer. Aussi, ils optèrent pour montrer leurs achats aux jumeaux.

Ailleurs, un jeune homme à l'allure virile hyperventilé dans les bras musclés d'un autre homme aux cheveux bouclés.

-Calme-toi Shura, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se prendre les pieds dans un porte-vêtements.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Ayoros ! Cette fille qui m'a sauté dessus ! Elle…elle avait un entrejambe comme toi et moi ! Et il avait un début d'effervescence !

/0\0/0\

_Héééééé voilà ! C'est fini pour ce pitit drabble qui a muri dans mon ciboulot pendant que j'aidais ma mère à faire le nocturne de sa boutique pour le premier jour des soldes (donc j'ai pas cherché loin pour trouver une idée, d'autant plus que ce drabble ne rentre pas dans le cadre de ceux que nous avons de planifié). Baka m'a aidé à trouver de quoi remplir le drabble et a accepté l'idée de modifier un de nos couples pour en créer un autre : le ShuPhanta ! A la base nous aimions le IkePhanta mais on a changé._

_A la prochaine les P'tits Lu au beurre ! Attendez-vous à une surprise d'ici peu (mais pas forcément le prochain drabble~~)_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous revoilà pour un sixième drabble :3

Merci à PerigrinTouque et NekroPhobia pour leur reviews :3

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Drabble 6 ou Les sentiments d'un dieu

Depuis la séance magasin orchestrée par Phantasos, Oneiros était perpétuellement perdu dans ses pensées, et restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Même Thanatos s'inquiétait pour l'argenté. Les dieux des rêves avaient plusieurs fois tenté de faire parler leur frère de ce qui le tracassait, mais dès qu'ils évoquaient l'épisode du magasin, le dieu des oracles se refermait comme un Thanatos devant une tasse de thé, et impossible de lui arracher la moindre paroles.

Cependant, même s'il était inquiet pour son frère, Phantasos ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller sur place, heureux de sa « trouvaille ». Un jour où il squattait la chambre d'Oneiros, il babilla:

- Onei, tu sais le magasin où on était y'a pas longtemps ?

Ledit Onei haussa un sourcil, suspicieux. Ses frères (ou sœur) tentaient tout le temps de reporter la discussion sur son soi-disant "problème"...

- Oui ?

- J'ai sauté sur quelqu'un...

- Et comment l'oublier ! Fit l'argenté avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien devine pourquoi je lui ai sauté dessus... C'était le sosie d'El Cid ! Couina le (la) blond(e)

- Oh...

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris.

Oneiros détourna le regard, gêné, et réfléchit. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait faire confiance en Phantasos, puisqu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que lui. L'argenté soupira. Phantasos sembla alors perdre son caractère de pile électrique qui lui était si propre:

- Frangin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

L'autre reporta ses yeux sur son frère. Puis, enfin, il avoua:

- J'ai vu d'autres chevaliers, moi aussi...

- C'est ça qui te remue autant ? Franchement y'a pas de quoi, on est pénards à Elysion ! Rit le dieu de l'irréel.

- Phanta... Je suis comme toi...

- Comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ecoute, j'ai énormément réfléchis depuis cet épisode au magasin. Je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre tout ce temps sans en sortir, je ne vous ai plus adressé la parole depuis, me contentant de vous répondre vaguement à chaque fois. Eh bien, pour tout te dire, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Peur de savoir comment vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

-Beh dis-le, tu sais bien que nous ne te jugerons pas.

-Tu sais que parfois j'aimerais être aussi calme que toi quand il s'agit d'avouer un secret.

-On me le dit souvent, c'est vrai, se vanta le blond en faisant voler ses longs cheveux.

-Je me lance… c'est depuis que je t'ai vu sauter sur ce chevalier que je me sens aussi étrange. Je sais que depuis cet évènement, tu ne parles plus que de lui et après quelques jours de réflexion, je me suis dit que si je voulais avoir la réponse à mon arrière-pensée, il faudrait que j'aille là où le problème se pose. Voilà, c'est dur à dire, mais je suis allé au Sanctuaire un jour ou toi et les autres étiez de sortis aux enfers.

-Quoi ?! Tu t'es rendu là-bas sans nous le dire, en risquant fortement de te faire descendre ?!

-Je sais que j'ai pris de gros risques ! S'emporta le gris. Mais je devais le faire ! Bref, je continue. En arrivant là-bas j'ai aussitôt essayé de cacher mon cosmos et j'ai espionné de loin chaque maison à la recherche de celui que je cherchais.

-Ne me dis pas que...

- S-Si... Acheva Oneiros, de plus en plus nerveux.

-Non ! T'es pas sérieux là ? Personnellement c'est plus du divertissement et de l'amusement pour moi, même si c'est vrai que ce nouvel El Cid a un corps de rêve, mais toi… Je croyais que tu avais abandonné depuis.

-Eh beh non ! Je n'ai pas abandonné depuis tout ce temps !

-Mais il nous tuerait à la moindre occasion ! Nous sommes censés être encore mort ! Nous ne rentrons pas dans le traité de paix entre Athéna et Hadès ! Ils ont le droit d'avoir nos têtes si le cœur leur en dit.

-Tais-toi s'il-te-plait…

L'illusionniste adressa un regard triste à son frère qui lui avait les larmes aux yeux. Les derniers mots de son cadet lui transperçaient le cœur. Il savait déjà tout ça, il savait que lui et sa fratrie étaient des fantômes pour ce monde, et que tout le monde les avait oubliés. Et pourtant, il espérait qu'un jour peut-être, il pourrait…

-Je m'en fiche Phanta… Je pensais qu'étant sa réincarnation, il serait différent et que je n'aimerais pas ce nouveau « lui », mais non ! C'est toujours lui ! Je sais que si je vais le voir il se souviendra de moi, ou au pire sa mémoire sera un peu floue !

-C'est de la folie Onei, s'alarma le blond. Ce nouvel El Cid n'a pas changé lui non plus et pourtant il ne s'est pas rappelé de moi ! Il a pris peur en me voyant mais cela ne m'a pas empêché pour autant de la sentir au fond de lui. Excalibur grondait car elle m'a reconnu. Lui non plus ne te reconnaîtra pas mais « elle » oui !

-Je me fiche qu'elle me reconnaisse, elle n'est pas libre de bouger d'elle-même sans son consentement ! Et je sais qu'il est juste au point de ne pas l'utiliser à tort ! Désolé Phanta mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! J'aime ce chevalier et je ne le crains pas !

* * *

**Mais qui sont ces fameux "il" et "elle" ? 8D**

**Et oui, to be continued ! XD**

**Vous saurez peut-être la vérité au chapitre suivant ! (peut-être 8D)**

**Bye !**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada.

_Hey les gens !_

_Nous revoici avec un nouveau drabble ! Il a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver mais que voulez-vous y faire. Nous sommes là c'est l'essentiel ! ^^_

_Je suis sûre que l'une d'entre vous est assez heureuse de voir l'udapte. Comme cette personne peut le constater, j'ai retiré la "contravention" que je lui avais collé car je suis vraiment trop clémente :D_

_Merci à PerigrinTouque et NekroPhobia pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde._

/0\0/0\

Drabble 7 ou L'appel du Sommeil.

La nuit venait de tomber sur le manoir Kido alors qu'il y avait encore de l'activité dedans. Tatsumi passait encore un savon à Seiya pour son irrespect envers Athéna alors que les autres bronze avait décidé de se regarder un film d'horreur malgré les protestations de Shun qui refusait catégoriquement au risque de faire des cauchemars. Il proposa timidement d'aller tuer le temps chez Hadès mais cette annonce fut reçue comme un coup de tonnerre et tous exprimèrent leur opinion sur la relation du japonais avec la divinité infernale. Evidemment, personne n'approuvait cet amour mais Shun s'en moquait, il aimait Hadès et aucun n'avait son mot à dire là-dessus.

Hyoga prit un film au hasard et invita ses amis à prendre place sur les grands canapés du salon, ce qu'ils firent avec joie. Seiya les rejoint, équipé comme s'il était au cinéma pour regarder trois films à la suite, et le DVD fut lancé. Le Russe programma les sous-titres au cas où Shiryu ait l'idée de perdre l'ouïe pendant la soirée. Le brun bouda pour cette idée saugrenue mais il n'en teint pas rigueur au blond. Shun se cacha les yeux avec un coussin dès le début mais les bruits de massacres parvenaient à l'atteindre et lui faisaient pousser des gémissements accompagnés par des envies de courir dans les bras de son chéri pour être certain de dormir sans problème. Le chevalier d'Andromède partit se réfugier dans sa chambre lorsqu'il osa porter son regard sur l'écran pour voir une jeune femme se faire égorger à coup de hachoir.

Shun se jeta sur son lit et serra la peluche à l'image de son aimé, en version chibi, que Minos lui avais faite le jour où une forte grippe avait entrainé chez lui une grosse poussée de fils au bout de ses doigts. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la peluche était imprégnée du parfum qu'utilisait habituellement Hadès, ce qui calma Shun sur le coup. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur la reproduction du dieu tout en essayant de trouver le sommeil, mais étrangement, il ne vint pas.

Environ une heure et demie après, Ikki monta se coucher mais choisit de passer par la chambre de son cadet pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas encore traumatisé par le film et il fut surpris de le voir gigoter dans tous les sens en poussant de longs soupirs. Craignant de se faire de mauvaises idées sur les agissements un peu douteux de son cadet, le Phoenix s'avança pour voir Andromède, les sourcils froncés, entrain de rouler d'un bout à l'autre du lit.

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Demanda l'ainé.

-J'arrive pas à dormir ! S'exclama le vert. Ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de trouver le sommeil mais il ne vient pas !

-Attends un peu et tu verras que ça viendra, assura-t-il en regardant d'un mauvais œil la peluche qui trônait sur un coussin.

-Si tu le dis…n'empêche que je n'ai pas du tout sommeil…Bonne nuit Ikki.

-Bonne nuit Shun.

Le Phoenix partit pour rejoindre sa chambre mais au milieu de la nuit, il se leva et erra dans les couloirs du manoir. En chemin, il croisa Hyoga et Shiryu qui discutaient ainsi que Seiya qui regardait les étoiles sur la terrasse. Pégase vit son ami en se tournant et rentra le rejoindre.

-Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui, je me sens aussi éveillé qu'en plein jour. Shun non plus ne dormait pas quand je suis allé le voir mais je pensais que c'était à cause du film, mais finalement le phénomène touche tout le monde.

-C'est curieux, je me demande ce qui doit dérailler chez les dieux, dit Seiya.

Ailleurs, au même moment, à Elysion, les quintuplés courraient partout dans le palais des dieux jumeaux, Morphée en tête. Ses frères ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, d'ordinaire d'un tempérament calme et discret, voilà que le Modeleur se montrait assez hyperactif depuis quelques heures.

-Calme-toi Morphée, ça n'arrangera pas les choses de gigoter comme ça ! S'écria Oneiros.

-Au contraire mon cher ! Nous avons laissé trop de liberté sentimentale à notre père, bilan : il passe tout son temps sous tonton à couiner jours et nuits, et il en oublie son travail de dieu ! Vous savez quelle heure il est là ?! C'est 3 heures du matin et pas un humain sur cette terre ne dort !

-Et alors ? Intervint innocemment Phantasos. On s'en fou des humains, au contraire c'est marrant de les voir éveillés, ça affaibli leur corps sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et au moins, Nyx est contente ! Pour une fois que des gens s'amusent la nuit au lieu de dormir. Faut pas croire, ça la rend triste la pauvre de voir tout le monde dormir alors que la nuit est si belle.

-Beh toi aussi tu seras triste quand ton « Nouvel El Cid » sera aussi ramolli qu'un chamallow fondu car il manquera d'heures de sommeil, railla méchamment Ikelos.

-Fais pas ton jaloux toi sinon je te vole ton rêve le plus cher et je le brise !

-Euh…Je crois que le moment est mal choisit pour parler de lui…

-Merci Phobetor ! S'exclama Morphée, enfin un qui comprend. Bon ! Vous m'aidez à convaincre notre père d'abandonner le reste de la nuit pour répandre le sommeil ou vous restez là à glander comme des moules fossilisées ?

-On vient, assura Oneiros.

Les quintuplés continuèrent donc leur route vers la chambre des jumeaux et l'ouvrirent sans prendre la peine de toquer. Ils ne furent donc pas choqués en tombant sur une scène qui plut beaucoup à Phantasos. En effet, Hypnos, dos au mur avait la bouche prise dans un langoureux baiser avec son jumeau qui tournait le dos à ses neveux. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué la présence des cinq divinités, mais ils furent finalement dans le champ de vision du blond lorsque les longues mèches sombres de Thanatos s'écartèrent. Aussitôt, le Sommeil se mit à gémir pour attirer l'attention de son frère qui interpréta mal cette mélodie sensuelle étant donné qu'il chercha à approfondir encore plus leur petite danse de langues. Déboussolé et honteux devant son « public », le blond fit la première chose que le désespoir lui dicta, c'est-à-dire, empoigner la longue chevelure de jais de sa moitié qui recula aussitôt, entrainant dans son départ un léger filet de bave qu'il lapa d'un coup de langue tout en regardant les joues rosis et le regard voilé de plaisir de son frère que ses fines lunettes mettaient encore plus en valeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Susurra la Mort.

-Les enfants…sont justes derrières toi.

Le brun tourna la tête et adressa un grand sourire à ses neveux, très content de leur avoir montré à quel point il embrassait bien. Morphée leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança.

-Papa, tu ne crois pas que tu as oublié quelque chose de très important ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Oh je ne sais pas…peut-être juste ton travail de dieu du Sommeil ! Tu as oublié d'endormir les hommes !

-QUOI ?! Tu te moques de moi là ?!

-J'EN AI L'AIR PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

Hypnos regarda l'heure et se jeta hors du lit, se moquant bien d'avoir à nouveau jeté son grand frère chéri au sol, et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse tout en balbutiant.

-Pas de panique, on va arranger tout ça ! Assura Hypnos, tout va bien se passer…

-Non tout ne vas pas bien se passer et tu sais pourquoi ? T'es excité par ta nuit avec tonton ! Si tu uses de tes pouvoirs maintenant, bonjour la multitude de rêves érotiques qu'on va devoir gérer !

-Ah ! Par Hadès tu as raison ! Si mère me voyait, elle aurait honte !

-Beh je pense qu'elle va vite le savoir vu que tout le monde est debout en pleine nuit, dit Oneiros.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas calmer l'excitation de mon cosmos avant une bonne heure !

Morphée poussa un long soupir en se grattant nerveusement la tête. Son père avait raison, à ce rythme, l'humanité était bonne à faire nuit blanche. De son côté, Phantasos regardait les jardinières de pavot lorsqu'il fit un bon en poussant un cri de joie.

-J'AI TROUVÉ ! Morphée viens avec moi tout de suite !

Et sans laisser le temps à son frère de réagir, le blondinet lui agrippa le bras et l'amena à sa suite. Avant de se demander ce que son cadet attendait de lui, le Modeleur se retrouva affublé d'une longue tunique verte tandis que l'Illusionniste revêtait un déguisement d'ours. Ce dernier prit un magnétophone et se tourna vers son frère.

-On va endormir le monde nous-même !

-Euh…tu m'expliques ton délire là ?

-Prends énormément de pavot en poudre, et tu verras.

Sans trop savoir s'il avait raison de suivre son frère ou pas, Morphée alla chercher des sacs de pavots et rejoignit Phantasos.

C'est ainsi que grâce à l'idée faramineuse de l'Illusionniste, les deux dieux se retrouvèrent à faire un remix de « Bonne nuit les petits » sauf que le sable avait été remplacé par du pavot, mais la musique du dessin animé était bien présente grâce au magnétophone. Depuis ce jour, tous les humains trainaient des pieds au réveil, et les plus jeunes développaient également une attitude de zombies en manque de cervelles.

/0\0/0\

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce petit drabble ! On espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D  
_

_On se retrouve pour la suite d'ici peu !_

_A plus les p'tits Lu !_


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici la suite du drabble 6 "Les sentiments d'un dieu". On espère qu'il vous plaira :3

Merci à **PeregrinTouque** pour sa review, et à **Lounacat** pour ses trois reviews XD

**PS: J'ai essayé de bien faire ressentir les émotions et sentiments mais je sais pas si c'est génial XD J'ai fait de mon mieux XD**

* * *

Drabble 8 ou Et ceux d'un chevalier

Ikelos venait de revenir du sanctuaire avec l'âme de Sisyphe du Sagittaire. Il appela ses frères, qui se réunirent.

- Bien joué frangin ! Fit Phantasos, fier.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? S'inquiéta Morphée.

- Pour qui vous me prenez ? Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de réagir que le chevalier n'avait plus d'âme ! Répondit Ikelos.

- On te reconnaît bien là, sourit Oneiros.

- On fait quoi de l'âme ?

- Je ne sais pas... Débuta le dieu des Oracles. Il faudrait que-

- Que ?

- Attendez, j'ai l'impression que l'âme veut parler...

- L'âme ? Répéta Morphée, circonspect.

- Oui...

Ikelos libéra légèrement l'âme, afin qu'elle puisse s'exprimer.

- ...Enfermez-moi dans un rêve... Fit-elle.

- Pardon ?

Les quatre frères se regardèrent. Se moquait-il d'eux ? Ou alors il était tout simplement complètement stupide.

- Je m'occupe de lui. Fit Oneiros, décidé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ne vous en faites pas.

Le dieu des cauchemars remit l'âme à son frère, et celui-ci se dirigea vers son monde.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on t'enferme ? Demanda le gris, curieux.

- ...Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Répondit le chevalier.

Oneiros ne répondit pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il entendit un petit rire, et se tourna vers l'âme du brun.

- Pardon, pardon. Continua le chevalier, espiègle.

- Tu dois être la seule personne au monde à rire avec ton ennemi...

- Je vais me faire enfermer, j'ai bien le droit de me détendre !

- Avec tes ennemis, alors que tu sais qu'ils ont détruit un royaume en une seconde ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis un chevalier, et que je sens le cosmos. Le vôtre n'est pas maléfique.

Le dieu rougit légèrement, puis repris:

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...

- ...Parce que c'est de ma faute... Si la guerre sainte a commencé...

- Comment ça ?

Le chevalier soupira. Puis, finalement, il lui raconta. Il lui raconta comment il avait forcé Sasha à venir au sanctuaire, abandonnant Tenma et Alone seuls. Il lui raconta qu'il avait pensé faire le bon choix, et qu'il avait juré au futur chevalier de Pégase de la protéger. Il lui avoua ses peurs et ses douleurs, ainsi que ses remords.

Oneiros resta silencieux, touché, et contempla l'âme devant lui. Le chevalier avait réussi à créer une représentation de lui-même grâce à son cosmos, et c'était un Sisyphe fantomatique qui se trouvait près de lui, le regard dans le vague. Le dieu ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui, comme un poison. Car le gris savait qu'il n'était pas sensé ressentir cela pour un chevalier d'Athéna... Ils étaient censés se haïr, et lui ressentait une étrange... Sympathie pour l'autre !

- Je t'en conjure, enferme moi... Supplia le brun.

- Si je fais ça, tu revivras le moment où tu as amené Sasha au sanctuaire...

- J'en suis conscient.

- ...Bien.

Le dieu se dirigea vers une de ses nombreuses arches, suivi par le chevalier.

Puis il l'enferma dans un rêve.

o0O0o

Après avoir emprisonné le chevalier, Oneiros ressentit une grande douleur en lui, et l'un de ses frères apparut devant lui.

- Ikelos ? Demanda-t-il à l'autre, qui semblait chamboulé.

- Phanta... Ils l'ont tué...

L'oracle recula d'un pas. Non, non, pas possible... Phanta...

- ...Je veux me venger. Finit le dieu des cauchemars, un sourire mauvais à l'intention des chevaliers dévoilant ses dents pointues.

L'autre hésita. Et si Ikelos se faisait tuer aussi ? Son frère sentit son trouble, et le rassura:

- Ne t'en fais pas, je maîtrise l'espace, ils n'ont aucune chance contre moi.

- ...Fais attention à toi... Souffla l'argenté, baissant la tête.

Ikelos sourit, et retourna dans Phobia pour affronter les meurtriers de son frère.

o0O0o

-Sisyphe ? L'interpella le dieu gris. Il y a un chevalier d'or et de bronze qui s'en prennent à mes frères ! C'est de ta faute s'ils sont là ! J'ai accepté de t'enfermer, et en retour je perds ma famille !

-Je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas qu'ils parviendraient jusqu'ici… Je ne voulais pas mettre en péril la vie des tiens…je ne suis vraiment bon qu'à nuire à ceux qui croisent ma route.

L'Oracle regardait l'âme du chevalier recroquevillée au fond de son rêve, le temps que ce dernier se rembobine pour faire revivre le film. Il sentait sa sincérité et sa détresse, mais le fait de voir ses frères tomber l'incitait à ne pas avoir de remords.

o0O0o

Le dieu haletait sous la douleur de la flèche transperçant les âmes de ses frères et de lui-même. Mais la douleur physique n'était pas la pire.

Il avait faillit.

Il avait donné sa confiance à un chevalier, et celui-ci le tuait.

Il n'avait pas vengé ses frères.

Et Hypnos continuera de les regarder comme des moins-que-rien incapables de s'occuper d'une simple mission.

Leurs mondes étaient dévasté, et les deux chevaliers - Capricorne et Pégase - ainsi que leur maudite déesse étaient rentrés avec facilité. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs libéré Sisyphe alors qu'Oneiros combattait les deux chevaliers, et ceux-ci l'avaient _poussé_ hors de son monde ! Ils l'avaient forcé à sortir !

Sysiphe...

Pourquoi l'avait-il trahi...?

...Quelle question stupide. Ils étaient ennemis, et en guerre. L'Oracle avait été trop naïf. Il avait été tellement stupide... Le dieu avait cru que le chevalier verrait que lui et ses frères n'étaient pas mauvais, et tenterait d'arrêter les autres.

Un doux rêve qui se brise, tout comme les mondes de ceux-ci...

Le chevalier du Sagittaire avait semblé si doux, compréhensif... Gentil. Tout cela n'était qu'illusion, à par le quart de flèche planté au plus profond de son âme.

Comment allaient-ils finir ? Scellés ? Ou allaient-ils être détruits ?

Papa... Non, Hypnos... Il allait certainement les laisser errer sans but dans les ruines de leurs mondes pour toujours... Il les laisserait _exister_ pour ne pas avoir à donner des rêves aux humains, mais sans plus.

Que le sort était cruel... La perte de Phobetor les avaient déjà fait énormément souffrir, mais le dieu du Sommeil n'avait pas bougé pour les aider.

Il ne leur adressait la parole que pour leur demander, non, leur ordonner, quelque chose.

L'Oracle serra les dents, ignorant son coeur meurtrit par le seul chevalier qu'il avait jamais trouvé amical, et se jeta sur Pégase pour le tuer.

Mais il fallait croire que même ça, il ne pouvait pas le réussir.

Ce fut El Cid qu'il entraina avec lui.

Au moins il avait tué l'ami de celui qui l'avait mentit, et c'était une belle vengeance.

...Alors quel était ce sentiment lui déchirant le coeur ?

o0O0o

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, un chevalier était assis près de son armure, qu'il regardait fixement. Il murmura, des bribes, des morceaux de souvenirs défilant dans son esprit, en regardant le centaure et sa flèche:

- Je sais qu'un jour tu as tué un innocent...

L'armure d'or du Sagittaire se contenta de vibrer, presque _tristement._

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! ^^**

**On espère que ça vous à plu ;)**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci à **Lounacat**, **silenceloy**, **PeregrinTouque** et **NekroPhobia** pour leurs reviews ! :)

Réponse à la review anonyme:

**silenceloy**: Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente d'avoir réussi, c'est ce que je cherchais à faire ressentir :)

**Et oui, un drabble qui arrive vite XD Un petit trip sous pavot qu'on a eu Zexy et moi il y a longtemps, on cherchait des informations sur nos frangins XD Elles sont vraies, mais on en a eu rien à faire et on a refait les dieux des rêves à notre sauce (miam) XD Et (à 2h du matin... L'heure où mon cerveau est définitivement éteins) je me suis dit "et si c'était les dieux des rêves qui regardaient et pas nous ? XD" Et... Voilà XD**

_Vala, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un petit drabble fait 100% par Baka ! Alors je sais que je ne fais pas grand chose ces derniers temps, mais d'un autre côté je suis contente de voir que ma petite sœur combat sa timidité !  
_

* * *

Drabble 9 ou Internet

Les dieux des rêves venaient de découvrir une étrange chose: un ordinateur. C'étaient les spectres geek Queen et Sylphide qui leur avaient montré, pour une raison inconnue, mais comme diraient Gordon et Valentine, leurs amants "il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, ce sont des énigmes de la nature".

Bref, les deux spectres leur avaient montré comment se servir du clavier et de la souris (l'illusionniste avait poussé un cri au nom de la chose...), et comment rechercher des informations dans une immense "base de données". Joueurs, les divinités avaient tapé "dieux des rêves" et déprimaient ou riaient depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Ils avaient trouvé un "site" parlant d'eux.

Pour les humains, Oneiros n'existait pas (le faisant bien déprimer au passage), et c'était le terme "Oneiroi" qui était utilisé pour les designer, eux et leurs... mille frères ?! Phantasos n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer que les humains devaient prendre le même pavot que Morphée, alors que les autres se regardaient avec un air effaré. Hypnos ? Mille enfants ?! C'te bonne blague ! Lui qui osait à peine se décoller de son frère ! C'était limite un miracle qu'ils soient nés. S'ils étaient vraiment mille, El Cid et Sisyphe seraient encore entrain de se battre... Après un grand fou-rire, ils continuèrent leur lecture.

Pas grand chose d'intéressant sur Phatasos, dieu des rêves classés X, d'où son nom ressemblant "étrangement" au mot phantasme.

Ikelos et Phobetor étaient la même personne et... Quoi ?! Les concernés se regardèrent. Oui, ils se ressemblaient, mais à ce point ? Soi-disant que les dieux appelaient celui des cauchemars Ikelos et les humains Phobetor. N'importe quoi... Et puis comment ils étaient sensés savoir ça, ils y étaient allés, à l'Olympe ?

D'ailleurs, à part de rares exceptions, les autres dieux ne les appelaient pas par leur nom, de toute façon. "Les gosses", "gamins", "les petits machins inutiles"... C'était comme ça qu'on s'adressait à eux, en haut. Zeus avait montré un vif (un peu trop vif, même...) intérêt pour les deux plus jeunes, Oneiros et Phantasos, apeurant la fratrie et les faisant s'enfuir de l'Olympe et construire leur grande dimension.

Mais trêve de mauvais souvenirs, celui qui cru devenir fou était Morphée. Il haïssait l'expression des humains "tomber dans les bras de Morphée". Déjà, cela signifiait s'endormir, pas RÊVER. Donc c'était dans les bras d'Hypnos. Et puis... Et puis voilà quoi ! Quelle bande de moules lobotomisées, ces humains !

Y avait pas écrit "free hugs" sur son front, merde !

* * *

**...Je vous avais dit que mon cerveau est éteint à 2h du matin XD  
**

_Oui Baka, tu leur a dis xD_

A la prochaine !

Zexy et Baka


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou les gens !

On est de retour avec un nouveau drabble basé sur le papillon des enfers :)

Merci à **L'envol du griffon**, **Lounacat**, **PeregrinTouque**, **NekroPhobia** et **silenceloy** pour leur reviews ! :3

Réponse à la review anonyme:

silenceloy: Oui, ça lui va tellement bien XD On a fait des vraies recherches concernant les dieux des rêves, sauf que vu que certains détails nous plaisaient pas (les 1000 enfants... XD) on a refait à notre sauce :3 Merci :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 10 ou Phobie

Myu bailla. Il était tard, aux Enfers, car il avait travaillé pendant longtemps, avant de se rendre compte que le soir était tombé depuis belle lurette. Il se leva de sa chaise, ignorant les papiers divers et variés demandant à être rangés, et se dirigea vers son lit en hauteur.

Avant de se stopper brusquement, tout en poussant un petit gémissement de désespoir.

Dans le coin du mur, une araignée, à peine plus petite que la paume de la main, et pas une araignée minuscule avec seulement de longes et fines pattes, non. Là, une grosse bête velue et poilue.

Le pauvre papillon attrapa sa boite et son couvercle de secours - il emprisonnait les bestioles dedans avant de es envoyer dans le lac de sang bouillant -. Alors qu'il montait l'échelle, il se rendit compte que l'horreur était plus intelligente que ses semblables. A peine s'était-il approché que l'araignée allait se réfugier entre le lit et le mur. Tremblant, Myu descendit, et chercha la saloperie. Il avisa une grosse pince, qui trainait là on ne sait trop comment, et poussa l'araignée au sol. Il jeta la pince sacrée et attrapa la boite bénie, et se jeta sur la saloperie. Celle-ci était rapide, et esquivait la boite manipulée par un Myu paniqué d'une manière rageante. Puis elle disparu.

Le spectre angoissa encore plus. Où était-elle ?! Il ne pourrait pas dormir si elle était là ! Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre, sentant sa tension jouer au grand huit. Si ça se trouvait, elle était viandée dans un coin et il se faisait juste du mouron pour rien... Non non non, il aurait vu son immonde cadavre !

Le pauvre spectre continua de tourner en rond, se rongeant les sangs. A chaque mouvement suspect dans la pièce, il bondissait sur l'objet, armé de sa boite, mais ce n'était jamais l'arachnide tant haïe. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le papillon saisit couette, draps et oreillers de son lit, et secoua le tout, refusant qu'une araignée toute velue s'y accroche. Toujours rien. Le spectre de la féérie gémit. Il avait envie de pleurer... Il continua son manège, faisant les cents pas pendant encore plusieurs minutes.

Puis il la vit. Elle était sortie de sa cachette. Reprenant sa pince, Myu la délogea, la faisant tomber au sol, et plaça vivement sa boite sur elle. Il souleva légèrement ladite boite, passant le couvercle en dessous.

Puis il secoua le tout. Rien, aucun bruit. Craignant d'avoir maqué sa cible, Myu observa la boite. Une patte dépassait. Elle avait une patte coincée entre boite et couvercle. Mais elle était à l'intérieur. Un air mauvais sur le visage, le spectre légèrement le couvercle, tout en observant la patte rentrer dans la boite. Puis ils rejoua aux maracas. Un frisson à la fois de dégout et de plaisir le traversa en entendant un corps s'écraser sur les parois.

Puis une expression jamais vue sur le visage de Myu se dessina. Yeux plissés, à moitié fous, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, le spectre porta la boite à l'extérieur, et ouvrit celle-ci au dessus du bain de sang. Ricanant de façon affreuse, Myu retourna dans sa chambre, avec la sensation du travail bien fait.

Gagner la guerre sainte ? Terrasser des chevalier ? Pfeuh, rien ne valait de faire souffrir une arachnide !

L'araignée était sotie de sa cachette, car...

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

* * *

**Basé sur une histoire vraie 8D**

A la prochaine !


End file.
